The predator and its prey (possessive Oswald Cobblepot x OFC)
by CreamyChocolateHeart
Summary: Oswald and a girl he is very... let's say fond of are going to a party. Finally she wants to seduce him, but things go terribly wrong. Enjoy!
1. Let's get this party started!

**Warning: Will contain Explicit Sexual Content, Some Sexual Violence, Vaginal Fingerin, Oral Sex, Strong language**

**Chapter 1: Let's get this party started!**

Tonight or never! Carefully I'm choosing the color of my lipstick. I go for „Sinful Red". Usually I don't wear much Make-Up, but tonight I want to send a signal. To him. I casted an eye on him. I am too proud for making the first move, though.

I even bought new underwear for this night. A black French lace bra, a demi bra, with a cute little ribbon on each strap, making the bra look feminine. The thin fabric slightly shows the delicate flesh of your breasts and nipples. A mix of innocence and seductive destruction. My panties are as sinful as my bra. Sheer and low-slung.

The short and tight dress I wear is black as the night. It fits me perfectly, highlighting every curve of my body. I feel sexy and hell yes, I am sexy!

If he's not going to bite the bait tonight, he certainly never will.

Ever since I saw him for the first time I wanted him. I remember…

—*—*—*—*—*—

I started to work for Fish Mooney, being one of her „baby girls". Neither I can sing nor dance. But I have another talent. A very dangerous talent as Fish said.

Charme.

People enjoy my company.  
Just a smile of mine is enough to make others feel happy and special.

So the only thing I have to do is to talk with the guests, convince them to stay a bit longer, drink a bit more and simply spend more money.  
And gladly they do so.

Sure… I'm getting some special invitations now and then, but I always refuse. I'm not a hooker after all.

Fish introduced him to me. Her umbrella-boy. „_ _ _ _ _, honey, this is Oswald. Oswald, this is _ _ _ _ _. She just started to work here. She is important to me. Treat her well." She looked at him intimidating, pointing her finger at him. „Do. You. Understand?!"

He nodded eagerly. „Yes, I un… understand," he said with a shaky voice. He looked at me. „A pleasure to m… meet you, _", he continued with a smile.

—*—*—*—*—*—

Oh yes, I really wanted him ever since. Maybe he is only kinda challenge for me. I don't know. The guy who never dated a girl. At least I never saw him with a chick. All guys in club made fun of him because of that.

„Maybe he doesn't know how to use lil' Ozzy!", Butch laughed. „I doubt a lady wants to get nailed by a penguin," another one said. „Maybe he even doesn't have a dick!"

I remember these words. „They are so disgusting," I said to myself.

Actually some girls tried to flirt with him already, but he either had no interest in them or he simply didn't realize it.

Anyway… Today is my best friend's birthday and I got an invitation to her party. „You can bring this odd guy too, if you want." She knows her attraction towards him, but she couldn't understand why.

„He walks like a penguin!" „Penguins are adorable!"

„He is too pale." „Rather noble I would say."

„He looks nasty." „Not as boring as other guys."

„I don't trust him." „Danger is kinda sexy."

I lick my lips. Tonight I'm really confident. Only one thing is missing.  
My favorite perfume. Vanilla and musk with a hint of Lotus and Jasmine.

A last look into the mirror. I hear a knock on the door.  
„Let's get this party started then," I say with a smirk.

I tug her dress into place, takes a deep breath and opens the door.  
There he is in his usual suit and, of course, his umbrella. He is holding a present in his hands. I assume it was for my friend.

„Hello, _ _ _ _ _," he greets me with his typical smile. For a brief moment Oswald looks stunned. Quickly he gathers himself. „You look amazing," the pale young man whispers scarcely audible. „Oswald! Thanks for coming." I give him a tight hug. „Come in. Want a drink before we go?"

He takes a step inside.  
„Oh, no no. Thank you. I don't need anything." He pauses a bit. „Listen, _ _ _ _ _, I've got a small gift for you. I saw it by pure chance and thought it fits you well."

I chuckle in surprise, „You know it's not my birthday today!" Oswald lowers his head, a bit embarrassed.  
„True, true. But I want to see it on you. Where is a mirror?" „The bedroom, the door on the right."  
Not waiting for an answer I grab his hand and guide him into your bedroom.

"Lucky!," I think.

His body stiffens a bit as soon as he walks in. „Is it really ok for me to come in?" He sounds nervous. „Of course it is. Don't act like you've never been with a woman in a bedroom alone before." He swallows, his cheeks blushing.

„Okay, look into the mirror. Good. Now close your eyes."

I'm really excited. What did he get for me? Suddenly I feel something cold around my neck. What…?

„Now open your eyes again. What do you think?"

It is beyond beautiful! I touch the sparkling necklace, overwhelmed by its beauty.  
„Are these real…."  
„Diamonds, yes. You like it?" I'm lost for words. „Oswald, is this really okay? I mean… this is…it's too expensive, I can't…"

He touches my bare shoulders. „I insist." He leans forward, his warm breath strokes my exposed skin. „It would break my heart, if you refuse to wear it. This piece of art was made for a queen. You are a queen." He whispers the last words.

I turn my head towards him, lips trembling. My eyes are meeting his blue ones. „Kiss him!" I think, slowly coming closer to his lips. Just before I can kiss him he takes a step back and says with a grin, „I am glad you like it. Shall we go then?"

Wait. What? He can't be serious now, can he? I don't want to believe it. „Maybe he really doesn't have anything in his pants," I think, angry and hurt.

„Fine. Let's go to this stupid party." I rush out of the bedroom and put my High Heels on.

„Are you angry or something?" Oswald asks in confusion.

„No. Everything is just damn fine. Let's go."

„Um. Let's get a cab then." I don't see his mischievous smirk as he gazes after me.

On our way to the party both of us aren't saying a single word. I feel bit awkward, but I just can't help myself. Didn't he feel attracted to me even a single bit?

He gave me this utterly expensive jewelry and yet he didn't feel the need to kiss me when it was so obvious that I was ready for it? I'm extremely confused. A guy doesn't buy that kind of thing for a simple friend, does he?

He gives me a surreptitiously look now and then. „You want to ignore me the whole night now?" he asks, suddenly grabbing and squeezing my hand. Oswald kisses my palm, „Please don't be mad at me anymore. I don't know what enraged you, but whatever it was, I am deeply sorry for it. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

I'm surprised by his actions. So, he doesn't know I wanted to kiss him? He didn't hurt my feelings on purpose? Is he really that naive? It seems so... „I am still in the running! I'll get you my dear Oswald", I think triumphantly.

I look at him, smiling, „No, I am sorry, Oswald. I don't know what has gotten into me. I should be very grateful for your company and your precious gift. Thank you."

He shakes his head. „Oh, no problem. It's my pleasure."

Finally there! Just then I notice it. „Gosh, I was so stressed, I really forgot the birthday gift for my friend! Oh, well… she will forgive me." „I am sure she will. I am certain it's more important for your friend that you attend her party. She is your best friend after all." And he is right. My friend don't mind at all, she is just happy to see me.

„Welcome!" she greets me and Oswald. „Have fun, but not too much, if you know what I mean," she gives me a wink.  
After your friend is gone Oswald ask me, „What does she mean by that?"  
„Oh, what? I don't know," I shrug grinning.

Of course he knows the meaning. He didn't have many experience at all, but he wasn't a complete idiot about this kind of stuff.  
He simply doesn't want me to be aware of this. He also knows I wanted to kiss him earlier.

Oswald knows my job. He knows men, and women equally, are at my feet.  
But he isn't like them. Or at least he doesn't want me think so.  
He watched me often in the past, talking and laughing with the guests and he hated it.  
He doesn't want to admit it, but he really hated it. I didn't give him that much attention before, a little chat now and then, that's it. He was confused about that, because he knew I felt attracted by him since Fish introduced him to me.

He is an expert in human nature, quickly knowing their passions, strengths and weaknesses. The smallest gestures and glances can reveal a lot about a person. Without noticing it, I showed him what you wanted.

The birthday party of my friend comes in handy for Oswald.

So he is playing his own little game with me now.  
Making me think he is interested in me and withdraw again. He wants me to know that I can't get everything I want. Well, as a matter of fact he also wants me. But he enjoys to let me think I'm the predator in this game. I'm his prey and not vice versa. He likes to confuse me.  
Oswald smiles, pleased with himself.

Time passes and all both of us are doing is to sit around, drink a bit and talk. Often I give a glance at the dancing people, trying to indicate that I want to dance with him. No reaction.  
After a while I give in. „Come on, Ozzy! Dance with me!" „I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not a good dancer." „Don't be a poor sport! It doesn't matter. It's about having fun!"

I try to drag him to the dance floor but he refuses. „I am sorry, I really don't want to."  
I give him an angry snort, „Fine. I will go alone."

It's time to bring the big guns in. In a tempting manner I move my body. Shortly after, a guy draws closer to me, touching my hips. I start to dance with him, wrapping my hands around his neck. He pulls me closer to him.

Oswald is watching me. Anger and jealousy is rising up inside of him. He knows what I want him to do. Drag me away from that guy and maybe even fight with him over me. He waits patiently.

Then it happens. The stranger kisses me deeply. After the first shock, I kiss him back. The song ends and I push the guy back. „Sorry, I can't do this." The guy shakes his head. „Bitch," he mutters while going away. I don't care. I want to go back to Oswald, but he isn't sitting on his seat anymore. „Where is he?"

I search for him. Without success. „Great. I really messed up." I'm are angry with myself. „Fuck, you stupid girl!" I just want to go home. „Sorry, I have to leave. I don't feel well."  
My friend is looking at me in concern. „Alright, I will call you a cab. Get home safely."

While driving home I'm thinking about calling Oswald and apologize for earlier. I'm looking at my cell phone and type his call number into my cell phone, but I'm too anxious to actually call him. „Damn it!"

The way to my home seems to take forever.

Deep in thoughts I enter my apartment. „This sucks so hard," I think.  
I thought I could go home with him together and have my way with him in the end.

I'm too lazy to switch the light on. Tonight is full moon anyway and my apartment is lit up by its light. I walk into my bedroom, looking at myself in the mirror and touching the necklace Oswald gave me. I gather all of my courage and call him.

Suddenly I hear a ringtone not far away from me. I catch my breath, my heart stands still. Slowly I put down my cell phone and turn around.  
Oswald is hiding in the dim corner. He limps towards me, a dangerous smile on his face, his eyes showing a hint of insanity.  
I hear him chuckle in a diabolic way, „Welcome home, my little dove. Enough of this silly games, don't you think so?"


	2. I am hungry for you

**Chapter 2: I am hungry for you**

„How did you get in?" I ask in horror.  
„My dear, we are in Gotham. Even a little kid would be able to break into your apartment."

It is difficult for me to stay calm. I think very hard about what to say to this man without making him more mad. From the beginning I knew he might be dangerous. After all, he works for Fish.

„Listen, Oswald. I am sorry, I-"

„Shush!" he cuts me off, his finger on his lips. „Don't waste your breath."  
Slowly he licks his upper lip, coming closer to me.  
He is hungry, very hungry, but he is patient. He is a predator, and he wants to enjoy every single moment, seeing me scared and cornered like a fawn.

„It's a pity you didn't bring your new toy with you. Or maybe he had the honor already?  
Whatever. I wanted to give him a warm welcome."

I give him a confused look.

Grinning he says, „Well, it wouldn't be my first time. You know, I said hello to some of your, let's say, special customers already. The ones, who looked at you in a certain way and visited you far too often."

„You-Did you really-?"

His laugh is sardonic. „Never wondered why some of your steady customers didn't come anymore?"

Well, I wondered, but actually I didn't care much about it.  
They haven't been special to me. Nevertheless, I'm shocked.  
So he is even capable of hurting, no, killing people.

I let my eyes wander to his right hand. „Fuck," I whisper.  
He holds something. I can't see it well, but I'm not a fool.

The guy in the black suit grins like a Cheshire cat.  
„Oh, forgive my rude behavior. May I introduce you to a good friend of mine? You know, never cheats me, never disappoints me," revealing his knife.

„We didn't do anything! I just-wanted to make you jealous," I admit, screaming in terror. I hope my words will calm him down. It doesn't work.

„Oh, is that so?" He sounds cold.

„What are you up to? Wanna kill me?" I frown at him.

„Don't look at me that way. A smile suits you better by far."

„You know, I'd more likely laugh than smile at a penguin," saying the word penguin forcefully and in disgust. As soon as I say it I regret it.

In an instant his smile fades away.

„That, my love, was a mistake."

I try to run past Oswald but he grabs my arm painfully and throws me against my bedroom chest. A cry of pain escapes my mouth. I don't have time to recover. He is right behind me, his body pressing heavy against mine. Damn, he is quicker than I thought!

Violently he pulls my hair back, forcing me to look up. The cold blade of his knife touches my face. Oswald buries his face in my neck, inhaling my scent.

The man with the blue eyes licks my ear, only with the tip of his tongue.  
„_ _ _ _ _, you know I like you a lot, but," his lips are touching my neck slightly, his breath on my skin causes me to shiver, „Never. Ever. Call. Me. Penguin. Again. I can't guarantee for anything. Understand?" His voice is threatening.

The only thing I can do is nod.

„Say it!"

„I understand," I say almost crying.

„Good girl," he smiles. I hear his laughter, „The whole time you thought you are the one who's controlling me, right? You thought the only thing you have to do is to snap with your fingers and I will run to you like a stupid, little puppy. Thought you are the hunter in this game. Hunting for the poor, little, naive virgin guy."

He shakes his head. „Let me tell you, I am the one who has the whip hand. I will prove it to you."

Suddenly I feel a small pain on my neck, a small amount of blood coming out. I'm startled at first, but after Oswald begins to suck and lick my wound hungrily, I begin to feel thrilled. He bites me gently, and I grab his hair, a small moan escaping my lips. All too fast he stops. It just started to feel good!  
„I wonder-if your juice down there tastes as sweet as your blood."

Oswald bites his lip, „You know, I often heard the first time should be something special. Everyone thinks I've never ever even touched a woman before, and surely you also think so. So, will you make it special for me?"

He chuckles devilish.

„Alright, my little dove. It's time for your real punishment. Now, shall we begin?"  
Oswald puts his knife back to his trousers pocket. He tells me to stay in the position I am in; bent forward, my hands resting on the commode, and my face facing the mirror. „Otherwise I will get really mad and I doubt you want me to be mad."

I don't move. He pulls back a bit. I feel his hands on my legs.  
Slowly he is working his way up, lifting my dress up until my butt is exposed to him. „Well, well, what have we here?" In the mirror I can see him grinning.

I am scared and excited at the same time. What is he planning?

Oswald watches my sexy lingerie in astonishment. „You little vixen," he says while touching the thin fabric. He sounds very pleased, „Transparent, hm? For me?" Gently he is stroking my buttocks.  
I can feel your face burning.

He takes a big step backwards. Somehow I am disappointed. Even though I am scared, I also feel aroused. With closed eyes I am waiting for his next move.  
I hear a rustling. Already? It was pointless to deny that I wanted him.

In excitement I bite my lip. I expect him to rip off my panty and feel his manhood, but instead I feel a sharp pain on my bottom. I scream out. What is he doing? I turn my head and see Oswald holding a belt.  
„Turn around," he commands. „Don't worry, it will start to feel good. Just relax. Trust me."

„Oh, yes, sure. Cause you're so damn trustworthy," I think.  
But I do as I'm told.

Again! Another spank. I'm screaming again.

„Lift your ass a bit higher and relax. Good."  
Another hit. With each blow the pain turns into another feeling.  
Heat builds up between my legs. Automatically I spread my legs a little. Again I feel the belt on my skin.  
„Oh, Oswald-please!" Is it really possible that this feels so good? I bite your lip in arousal.

„Enough." He throws the belt to the ground. Once again he presses his full body on mine.  
Only this time I can feel a bulge between his legs.

„So he does have a dick after all," I think with a smirk.

Oswald pins me down. His breath is heavier than before.  
„Look into the mirror.". I meet his gaze. „You have been a very bad and naughty girl. You hurt me. Do you know that? You really hurt me. I don't allow you to call me by my name anymore. You have to earn this. From now on I am your master, got that?"

„Yes."

„Yes, what?"

„Yes, m-master."

„There we go."

He caress the spanked area.  
„Exquisite," he whispers.

Oswald is getting on his knees and starts to kiss my sore skin. It's still burning, but the feeling of pleasure predominates. His lips on my wounded skin makes me moan.  
He draws nearer to my center, kissing and licking my flesh nice and slowly.  
He's taking his time. Painfully slow. Why must he tease me so badly?  
My panty is already soaking wet.

I squirm, „Please. I can't-„  
Oswald looks up to me, grabbing my butt again.  
„What? I don't understand what you are saying."  
„Please, Oswa-master."

He gives my bum cheek another squeeze.  
„Please what?" He chuckles, „I can smell your scent. Very intoxicating, indeed." He's inhaling me. „Maybe you are in need?"

Weakly I nod. I know what he wants to hear.

„I-need you-master, please. I-oh." You can't take it anymore!

"Yes? Say it."

„Please touch me, eat me out, finger me, fuck me, anything! But please do something!" I yell out in frustration.

I don't have to tell him twice. I can feel his tongue through my panty, licking through the thin fabric. I suppress a moan. And at last! He rips off my unnecessary cloth. I feel a bit ashamed, but also turned on as hell. Almost I can feel his shameless look on my fully exposed backside. Oswald positions himself into a better angle and finally I can feel his lips at my center.  
The feeling overwhelms me. I start to move my hips a bit.

He controls me and he loves it. He tastes every drop of my sweet honey with joy, teasing my most sensitive spot by varying pressure and speed of his tongue, circling around. Always touching and squeezing my ass.  
Heaven must be like this.

Oswald starts to touch and rub my clit and inner folds with his fingers. Why is he is so fucking skilled? He pushes one finger, two fingers inside. I can't suppress a moan anymore. My cry of pleasure doesn't leave him unaffected. I hear him groan.

His tongue together with his fingers… What a lovely combination! And a sweet torture at the same time.  
Oswalds moves gets quicker.  
My climax is near. „Don't stop! Oh, Oswald, don't stop!"

Right after I said it he withdraws and stands up, pressing his body again on mine and forces me to look into the mirror once more. „Look at yourself. Can you see what I am doing to you? What I make you feel like? You cry out in ecstasy and you beg me for more. And I swear, I will make you see stars."

Why is he turning me on so much? He's mad, he's an animal, and still I want him to fuck me. I want to feel him deep inside of me. Want him to control me. Want him to possess me.

I feel like crying. My frustration is driving me insane. And I realize my mistake, not addressing him with master.

„I am sorry, master," I say with a shaky voice. „I-„

„That's not why I stopped," he says.

I dare to turn around and face him.

His lips are curling into a smile. „First, it's part of your punishment. Second, it's my turn now. Come to me."

Still lightheaded I do what he wants. As I walk towards him I feel that my bum is still sore. I don't care.

„What do you want me to do now, master?" I ask him.

I don't get an answer. Instead, he takes off my dress. Now I stand in front of him, only with my bra and necklace on. My nipples are pressing painfully against the fabric, eager for his touch.

He obeys my silent pleading and touches one of my breasts, gently squeezing it. „You really thought I will lay you down tonight, didn't you? You wanted me to, am I right? Your dress, your teasing lingerie, your perfume-your lipstick. Like a whore."

I don't want him to win this time. „I just wanted to feel sexy. For myself. That's all."

His grip on my breast becomes tighter. „You are a very bad liar," he hisses.

Oswald takes my chin, making me to look at him. I want to kiss him so badly.  
My eyes are locked on his lips and I try to reach them, but he is turning his head away.  
„No kiss. A kiss is for lovers. We aren't lovers."

I felt my heart breaking. I never thought he would be able to hurt me in any emotional level, but just in that moment I feel hurt.  
Why is that so? I try to hide my shock and sadness and it seems like he really doesn't notice it. Or maybe he just doesn't care.

His gaze stays cold.

„Undress me."


	3. Do I taste good?

**Chapter 3: Do I taste good?**

Without hesitation I do so, beginning with his coat. He watches me closely, watches every move are you doing.

When I am about to unbutton his white shirt, I ask for his permission to kiss his skin.  
The pale man before me simply nods.  
I undo the buttons of his shirt, one by one, and while doing so I am kissing his neck, going down slowly with my lips.

When I am about the same level as his heart, he draws he closer to him.  
He hugs me, pressing my head on his chest. For a brief moment I am able to hear and feel his heartbeat. I'm surprised. His heartbeat is anything but calm.  
It's fast. Very fast.

He releases me.  
„May I continue, master?" I ask.  
„Go ahead."

Eventually, I take off his shirt.  
I touch his upper body, enjoying every moment of it.  
„How many women could feel his skin already?" I ask myself.  
He is not as skinny as people tend to say. Slim, yes. Skinny, no.

I have enough of this foreplay.  
Impatiently I unzip his pants. My hand find its way in his trousers. He gives a loud moan, but takes my wrist. „Not yet. First you have to undress me. Fully," I hear him snarl.

Of course, I obey.  
Now he is in front of me with only his underpants on. With delight I look at the bulge between his legs. My facial expression remains not unnoticed by him. „What are you waiting for?" he says with a haughty smile. „Do it."

With pleasure! I free him. His cock is even bigger than I imagined. I almost hear it screaming for me and it makes me even more horny. Just when I want to get on my knees he stops you.

„No."

He's sitting on the edge of the bed, beckoning you.  
Slowly I walk up to him, my eyes locked on his.  
He rests his forearms on the bed, still watching me.

„Well? What are you waiting for?"

I kneel between his legs, touching his tights. His penis stands proudly before me, waiting to be covered by my lips. But first I kiss his inner tights.  
He teased me before and now it's payback time! I take my time to explore the area near his member. Kissing and nibbling. His breath becomes heavier. I have no idea how much he wants to fuck my mouth right now. Even for him it becomes difficult to control himself. I hear him groan.

„Enough! Do me," he says with a husky voice.

I lick the tip of his dick. I make my fingers wet with my saliva and then I start to stroke his shaft, softly pressing the underside of his manhood. At the same time I lick the the tip of his cock, taking him a bit into my mouth before I start to lick him again.

He grabs my hair, fondling it.  
Now I'm the one in control. Even he couldn't deny that fact.  
I know it and I love it. He loves it.  
Hearing his moans and whimpers satisfies me. I start to stick my tongue in his meatus while cupping his balls with my hand.

Oswald lets out a loud moan. He is surprised about the sensation this is giving him. He didn't know this spot was so sensitive. And my hand on his balls! Playing with them, kissing them. Oh, how good it feels what I am doing to him! For both of us. I have power over him. Oswalds is at my mercy now.  
And I'm his Aphrodite.

Lustful I flick my tongue over his tip, licking him like ice cream. I open my eyes and look at him. I see him looking at me with blushed cheeks, his mouth half open, having difficulties to breathe well. „Don't stop," he choke out.  
I smile at him.

„_ _ _ _ _." His voice is only a whisper.  
Finally I'm taking him fully in, my tongue causing a slight pressure against the lower side of his penis.

He clearly can see how his cock disappears in my mouth over and over again. It's a sight he will remember forever. „I've never seen someone so beautiful. You will be completely mine. I will make you completely mine," he thinks, but he doesn't let me know.

The air is thick with heat, passion and lust.  
Oswald starts to thrust his hips against me. Quickly I match the rhythm of his thrusts. I can taste a drop of his precum, but I want more. The warm flesh between my legs is painfully in need. His moans and screams of pleasure makes me crazy. So I start to rub my precious pearl by yourself.

After a while I can feel he is near orgasm. I suck hard, want to milk out every drop of him. Oswald can't stand it anymore.  
He shudders, yelling my name as he climaxes. I feel his hot fluid filling my mouth.  
Our eyes are meeting and I swallow his cum, smiling at him.  
Again I take him into my mouth, licking him clean.  
Oswald looks at me, a smug smile on his face and his eyes half closed.

Still he is breathlessly, but he doesn't want to wait.

„Sit on my lap, face me."

I do as I'm told. „Why didn't he let me sit on his lap before?" I wonder in a mixture of anger and disappointment.

He touches my waist.  
Nobody is saying a word. We just look at each other. In the pale moonlight he looks almost unreal. Like a fading dream.  
A dream I'm trying to reach, but I just can't reach it. Can't reach him.  
Again I have this painful feeling in my heart.  
Just why doesn't he want to kiss my lips?

„I allow you to say my name again. I want you to say my name again. You showed me you are mine," he says while cupping and caressing my breasts. „But still, „Oswald grins evil, „I have to mark you as mine."

„Osawald-" He pinches my nipples through your bra. „Ah!" I let out a scream, half in pain and half in excitement. He pushes my bra upwards and kisses the skin between my breasts. His head finds its way to my right breast, licking, his tongue flickers slightly over my nipple before he softly bites my delicate flesh. Needless to say, he doesn't forget about my other breast. His hands are playing with my boobs, sometimes gentle, sometimes rather rough. Touching, massaging, squeezing, biting.

My groan his name and happily I feel something hard under my vulva.  
„The penguin awakened again. Because of me," I think arrogantly. And its only right to be cocky. I turn him on. It's me who made him cum. It's me he desires. Like in trance I start to move my hips, teasing his dick with my wet entrance.

„Really dirty, aren't you? Your body is literally screaming for me, isn't it?"

What an arrogant asshole, but fuck, he's right!

Now I want to give him some little, naughty show.  
I turn around, but this time I sit on his thigh.  
He lets me do as I want, because he is very curious about what I'm having in mind.

„What are you up to, my little dove?" „Wait and see," I giggle.

I want him to feel my hot liquid, but not on his dick.  
He doesn't deserve the feeling of my sweet sugar on his member.  
After all, he still didn't give me any release.  
I stroke my clit on his upper leg, controlling speed and pressure.  
I turn my face to look at him. Oswald only watches me in amazement.  
„Beautiful," he states, while squeezing my butt.

I start to touch and squeeze my breasts by myself, slowly increasing your speed.

Oswald bites and licks his lips, his dick already fully erected again, because of me.  
I turn my head and fight the impulse to touch his member. No, not this time!  
It's my turn now! I want to make him suffer. Like he let me suffer.

„Come to me. Sit on me," he says shakily.  
I hear him, but I don't react. Oh, how much I want it!  
Sit on him, ride him, fuck him senseless.  
But I don't. No, I don't give him this triumph.  
I want to torture him just like he did to me.

As I rub myself against him, I suddenly feel his hand between my legs, massaging my inner folds.  
See? He can't resist to touch me.  
„Please don't stop this time, Oswald. I can't take it anymore," I barely can say any word.

And again I feel his fingers inside of me. One finger, two fingers.  
He even dares to press his thumb against my most delicate entrance. But he doesn't enter there, only massaging. Oh my god, how good it feels! I cry out in ecstasy, saying his name over and over again.

„Oswald. Ah-! Ah, Osw-pl-please!"

Oswald kisses my back, sucking, gently biting, leaving his mark on my skin. He is increasing the speed, and finally my orgasm hits me.

I arch my back, squirming. „Osw-waaaald! Ahhh!"  
I catch my breath and turn my head once more to him. I see him lick his fingers. They are sticky from my love juice.

„Delicous," he smiles. „Do you want to taste it, too?"

He doesn't wait for my answer. I feel his finger inside of my mouth and I suck it hungrily. Pleasurably I lick and taste my own sweet honey and he watches me doing so. He is horny as fuck again.

„My, my-look at you. All messy. I guess I have to lick you clean."

I look at him in surprise.

The man with the ice-blue eyes chuckles, „We're not done yet. Lay down."


	4. Becoming one

**Note: I wrote a small part in Third-Person-View, cause I thought that part might sound strange in First-Person-View.**

**Chapter 4: Becoming one**

Gently he pushes me down. „Spread your beautiful legs for me, _."

Oswald touches my inner tights. This time he isn't teasing me anymore. Straightforward he goes down on me. I feel him grin against my skin.

„Do you like it when I touch you? Kiss your skin? Do I really have such an effect on you?" He pauses a bit. „I wonder how many men can make you feel like this." He almost sounds distressed.

„Only you can," I say truthfully, however, I doubt he believes me.

He doesn't answer, but I feel his grip on my hips tighten. Again he caresses my nether regions. Somehow… I can't explain why, but it feels different somehow. Or at least I think so.

He licks me like ice cream, starting from my entrance up to my clit. I bite my finger.

Gradually my arousal comes back. I look outside of the window, watching the moon and the stars. Silent witnesses of my erotic encounter with this man everyone calls Penguin. My feelings are getting more intense.

He's thrusting his tongue inside of me, exploring my insides.

Whimpering I grab the bed sheet, but Oswald takes my hand, and interlocks his fingers with mine. I take a risk to look at him. He's looking at me while he pleasures me. It's such a sexy view. I feel sexy and desired.

Suddenly my mobile phone rings. In shock I look around. For sure it fell to the ground when I hit the commode before. The sweet, lovely atmosphere changed.

He looks annoyed at me. „Don't want to pick up? It's getting on my nerves."

„But-„

„Answer it," Oswald says infuriated.

What the fuck? Is it my fault that somebody is calling now?

I get angry.

He continues to talk, but with a wicked smile now, „Maybe it's a good way to teach you some self discipline. Now answer the phone call."

Uh-oh. This didn't sound good.

„Maybe it's my friend, who wants to make sure I am ok."

„That's fine," he says dryly.

„I'll tell her you are here."

„Tell her."

„Possibly she will come and check out if everything is ok."

„Just answer the damn phone call!"

The mobile phone becomes silent.

„What, if my friend really would come to check that everything is alright? You know, she has a key to my apartment in case of emergency."

„So what? What could possibly happen? She sees how I fuck you?" Oswald shrugs.

It seems like he really enjoys the imagination of someone watching him, while having sex with me. And indeed he would enjoy this. To show others how much power he has over me.

„I'll tell her you forced me!" I lied, but I just can't stand his cockiness.

He laughs out loudly. „For sure she would believe you. Your juice is dripping because of me."

Again my mobile phone rings.

„Now, just answer."

It's better to not tempt his patience anymore. I know that.

Quickly I find my mobile phone. It was really my best friend.

„Hey, _ _ _ _ _, here is _ _ _ _ _. I was worried. I just wanted to know you are okay."

As I am about to give an answer I feel Oswalds finger on my most sensitive spot. Self discipline. Self control. I understand. I let that guy at the party kiss me instead of pushing him away. I tormented him before by not riding him.

He wants me to be his. Obey him. Without thinking. Without questioning. He wants me to do everything he desires.

„Oh, hey-un-hi."

„Are you okay? You sound-strange."

„Oh, don't worry. I am," a lick on my pearl, „o-okay. Maybe just-ah-getting sick. I think I have fever."

I try my best not to moan out loud. What an evil jerk he is! Pushing his tongue inside of me, fingering me while talking on the phone.

He snorts with a smug smile, his face still buried between my legs, „Indeed, you have fever, my dear. High fever it seems."

Your friend is still very worried. „Do you need anything, _ _ _ _ _? Do you want me to come?"

„Oh no!" I say in shock. „I-It's okay. I just need to-sl-sleep."

I really hate him for this. It's just too hard to stay calm. I hope she will believe me. Luckily she does.

„Okay, take a good rest then. Please call me when you need anything. Just in case. Get well soon! Good night."

„Thanks. I w-will. G-Good night." As soon as she hangs up I throw the mobile phone into a corner and Oswald stops.

„You did very well. You learn quickly."

„I hate you," I say, knowing it's not true.

He chuckles, „Oh yes, I can see how much you hate me. And I can taste how much you hate me."

I can feel Oswalds body on mine. He's on top of me now. The feeling of his weight on my body is giving me an extra kick. Since when is it enough to feel the weight of a guy on me to turn me on so much? He's looking at the necklace in a sentimental way, touching it.

„Do you know how much I longed for this moment? When I was alone in my bed at night? How often I imagined this to happen? Me, having power over you. You under me. Only with this necklace on. I didn't lie when I said this necklace is made for queens."

My anger towards him flies away. But again I am confused. At first he is the relentless predator, then he is wondering how many men can make me feel this special way, like he really cared about it. And again he's angry, and wants to punish me and then he sounds like I am the only one for him. Like he desires only me.

**. . . . .**

She doesn't know how many times he lay in his bed at night already, thinking about her. Her beautiful eyes, her sweet smile, her smell, her body, her everything. People who are longing for someone can't find sleep easily, you know? And when darkness falls there is a high possibility that dark thoughts are crawling into one's mind. Thoughts of dominating someone. Thoughts of taking someone, without mercy.

He promised himself a long time ago that he will make her his. His pet. No matter what. Only her. She has no idea how much addicted he is already to her.

She doesn't know how often he imagined her to be with him, touching him, kissing him. Loving him.

She deson't know how many times he touched himself, while he thought about her. How many times he imagined it is her, who touches him. How many times he just wanted to push her down to the ground and takes her fiercely. She doesn't know how many times he came already with her name on his lips.

**. . . . .**

„It's time to make you really mine."

I feel his hard penis at my entrance. Both of us are breathless.

„Let me feel you. Give it to me! I want you! Oswald-" is the only thing I can say. Enough. The game is over.

I want him. He wants me.

He kisses my neck, squeezes my breast while gently pushing his manhood inside of my screaming hot and dripping area. He needs to catch his breath. I'm feeling just too good to him.

„So hot, tight and wet," he murmurs as he lets me feel him fully. I scream out in pleasure, the feeling of him inside of me is overpowering me.

I caress Oswald's back as he starts to move inside of me. He exits me nearly before thrusting into me forcefully again.

He's filling me completely. I adapt to his rhythm, moving my hips against his strokes.

I close my eyes, unable to think about anything anymore. Only the feeling of Oswald inside of me is existing.

**. . . . .**

Same goes for him. Only the feeling of her tight, torrid, wet and pulsating slit around him.

**. . . . .**

He's lifting both of my legs over his shoulders, so he`s able to get better access. The feeling is incredible. His penetration becomes even deeper. The next stroke and he finds my sweet hidden spot. In ecstasy I dig my fingernails into his arms, screaming his name over and over again.

He moans my name while watching my face. „_! Mine!" he grunts.

Right in this moment he swears to himself to never ever let her go.

I open my eyes a bit and see how Oswald watches me. Ashamed I try to hide my face. I can hear his soft, almost loving, voice. „Don't hide from me, my little dove. Let me see your beautiful face."

I couldn't explain why, but suddenly I feel… safe. Safe and protected. My moans become louder. He's putting my legs down again, grabbing my waist now, his speed increasing. Our bodies are hot and sweaty. The air is full of the scent of sex.

„Please-Oswald-I can't-"

He presses his body against mine, his whispered words in my ear are driving me over the edge. „Come. Come for me. You are mine. You hear? Only mine!"And with that my second orgasm washes over me. Near fainting I'm screaming Oswald's name. He told me he will make me see stars and indeed he did.

After a few more hard thrusts he releases himself inside of me, also yelling my name. I feel his love juice filling me and it only feels wonderful and natural. Both of us are sheer breathless. I feel his sweaty body on mine. He is still inside of me. And I wish he would be for eternity. The feeling is just wonderful, like we shared our innermost secrets with each other.

I hug him tightly, and fondle his hair. Both of us are silent for a while. No words are needed. When Oswald wants to lie next to me, I pull him back on my body.

„Please let me feel your body on mine a bit more. It feels good. You-You feel good, Oswald," I say with closed eyes.

Oswald fulfills my wish. He's resting his head beside mine. I bury my head in his neck, smelling him. Yes, I am really his. But is he also mine?

I am scared I am only a one-night stand for him. That he will be gone the next morning.

Time passes. Oswald lifts his upper body, and observes me. Like he wants to discover something. I look at him as well. Both of us are sharing a moment in silence. A moment just for me and him. I smile at him weakly, touching his face. It is an honest smile. Only for Oswald.

And then something unexpected happens.

Oswald looks at me, and touches my face. Affectionately. He leans down, closing the gap between us. I close my eyes. My heart is racing out of control.

I feel his lips on mine. Quick and almost shyly at first. He plants another kiss on my lips, this time with more confidence, and more demanding. I move into the kiss, becoming more aggressive as well. Oswald runs his tongue over my lips, signaling me he wants to enter. After I opened my mouth a bit, his tongue finds its way directly into my mouth, exploring it passionately. He also nibbles and sucks gently on my lower lip.

We're kissing for a long time, and after a while my body reacts to the kiss. Heat starts to build up again. I have to smile. Slowly I can feel the response of his body too.

„Really, Oswald?" I ask with an amused smile.

He chuckles. As an answer he only kisses me.


End file.
